You're Prettier Than Zombies
by Lizzy Wright
Summary: She was busy. Then Quinn came.


**I know I probably should continue ****_Can't You Stop? _****but my mood's filled with fluff right now, so I thought I should let it out first.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

"You're quite shitty in this, aren't you?"

Santana grumbled, "Don't just stand there you ass, this game determines whether you're getting laid or not tonight."

Quinn grinned adoringly.

"I'll pray so you win."

"That helps. Thank you sooo much baby." Santana frowned, hitting the buttons on the controller with such intensity Quinn wondered why it hadn't broke.

"Santana."

"What?" The tan girl asked, exasperated. Her girlfriend kept getting her out of focus for the game of her life. This was the freaking final chapter!

"Santana." Quinn sang, rather adorably, and Santana couldn't help but pause the game and turned around at the way Quinn said her name. That girl she called girlfriend always had a way of spoiling her mood for playing her games. Whatever game that is.

Now she just wanted to kiss her instead.

"What?" She asked with a sigh.

"I love you."

Santana's lips quickly quirked into a big, wide smile that slowly turned into a grin.

"You suck, you know that?"

The way Quinn was just grinning adorably at her indicated she fully knew what she was doing to Santana.

Santana huffed, "If you were anyone else I'd knock you down right now." She said as she approached Quinn, crawling, and held Quinn's cheek by one hand and gave the blonde a deep, deep kiss.

By the time Santana pulled away, Quinn's eyes were hooded and her cheeks were painted with the most beautiful shade of red. She grinned adoringly and pressed her forehead together with Quinn's.

"I love you too, dork."

"I'm not the one playing games."

"Yeah, you're the one reading big, heavy thick books every morning while I go for my morning run."

"We're both dorks." Quinn grinned with her eyes closed, so irresistible that Santana couldn't help but place a few pecks on her lips.

"I refuse to acknowledge so, sweetheart. Now let me get back to my killer mode and kill all those zombies so after I shower we can go out."

Quinn pouted and Santana pinched her cheeks with her fingers, "Do not do that. You know what that face does to me."

Quinn's smile broke out again on her face, and Santana pecked her lips one more time before going back to the controller she abandoned.

Quinn leaned back again on the couch while Santana spent the next ten minutes frolicking with her controller, playing Dead Island on her Xbox for the umpteenth time this week.

Quinn was explainably bored. She wasn't really expecting to get into those hyperactive moods in the morning just to not share it quickly with her girlfriend. This was frustrating.

So when Santana's back was tense, her fingers gripping the controller tightly as her character hid behind some building peeking on two virtual zombies standing with terrible balance waiting to attack, she creeped up Santana's neck.

She let out a loud growl that startled the hell out of Santana, who inexplicably still had the time to pause before being shocked. That girl.

"_QUINN_!"

Quinn laughed, laying down on the carpet while rolling around in laughter.

"Shit, you scared the shit hell outta me you sneaky little bug!"

Sneaky little bug wasn't very menacing. But that would do.

Santana jumped on Quinn and straddled her waist, tickling the latter in their most hardcore tickle war yet.

Quinn gasped and squirmed, laughing and screaming Santana's name between rounds of laughter.

"NO!"

The tickle war ended in Santana smiling so brightly above her that Quinn was sure it blinded her.

That was cliché, but whatever.

"You love me."

Santana laughed, "I do."

"You've turned soft." Quinn grinned, expecting Santana to deny it in any way.

"You turn me into a softie." Santana confirmed, and Quinn blinked up at her with a sudden rush of affection that Santana couldn't help but return.

"God," Santana sighed contentedly, leaning down and tucked her head into Quinn's neck, "you just spoiled my mood in killing living scary-as-hell corpses."

Quinn laughed breathily beside Santana's neck, putting her arms around the girl, "That's a good thing."

"No it's not, I'm on my last chapter and I was so _close_ to beating the hell out of them."

Quinn hummed, smiling widely and placed her hands on Santana's backside, "My badass girlfriend."

Santana laughed, "Move your hands away from my precious ass, Q. You horndog."

"You like it."

"Right again."

"Stop playing zombies."

Santana stayed quiet, breathing steadily into Quinn's neck, before nuzzling her nose into Quinn's neck, making the blonde laugh.

"Saan."

Santana whined.

"Stop playing zombies."

"It's called Dead Island."

"Okay, stop playing Dead Island."

Santana sighed and got up from Quinn's comfortable warmth.

"As you wish, girlfriend."

At first, Santana was reluctant to let the game auto save and turned off the Xbox, but then Quinn propped her head by the elbows and grinned at her from the other end of the carpet.

Santana just had to take one glance at her before unceremoniously shutting it down.

She shook her head.

The things she'd do for Quinn.


End file.
